


What A Perfect Morning Like That

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon





	What A Perfect Morning Like That

Aaron was brushing his teeth when he heard some kind of noise from the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised at all because he was sure that Gareth was trying to cook something for breakfast. These attempts weren’t successful but it was cute that he tried so hard to impress his boyfriend. Aaron wiped his face with the towel and looked in the mirror to make sure the no toothpaste left on the lips. At that very moment, he heard an even louder noise and that’s when he felt concern. He rushed to the kitchen to see Gareth in the middle of the room surrounded by white fragments of a plate or other kind of dishes. Bale looked so guilty that Aaron couldn’t be mad at him.

“What’s just happened?” he asked still viewing the scene in a kind of shock.  
“Nothing,” Gareth awkwardly smiled.  
“You’re trying to lie when there's actually evidence everywhere?” Aaron giggled because that’s really funny and he wasn’t mad at all even if Bale was afraid of him.  
“I guess, I just dropped one of your plates and it broke. I’m so, so sorry!”   
“Oh, stop it, everything’s fine, babe. We just need to clean it up and not to get hurt.”

After a while, they were sitting at the table and eating the breakfast which Gareth cooked. And actually it wasn’t bad and Aaron really liked that omelet. And he smiled all the way during the morning. When they finished with the food and stood up to clean the dishes, he stopped Gareth to pull him closer and kissed him tenderly. 

“Thank you, Gaz, I really like when you make me such cute breakfasts, thank you.” 

They kissed again and then hugged; Aaron put his head on Gareth’s shoulder and smiled happily. 

“I don’t deserve you.”  
“No, Aaron, don’t say like that, you deserve everything in this world.”


End file.
